Terjadi Persahabatan Yang Pecah
by The Secret Phantom
Summary: Terjadi persahabatan yang pecah antara Putri Direktur dan Dia... Penasaran? Baca aja deh XD Mind to RnR?


**Summary** : Putri Direktur yang menganggapi dia sebagai sahabat yang berharga baginya, namun terjadi persahabatan yang pecah. dia mengkhianati Putri direktur dengan cara memfitnah sehingga Putri direktur dibunuh oleh kekasihnya. Putri Direktur itu leah menjadi hantu di sekolah itu.

* * *

Ada sebuah sekolah yang sangat besar, menyeramkan. Sekolah itu bernama 'Kuroshitsuji Junior High School'. Sekolah itu terkutuk! Sekolah itu terkenal dengan julukan 'Sekolah Hantu'. Banyak siswa yang telah meninggal dunia, dibunuh oleh hantu-hantu yang bersekolah di situ.

Di sekolah 'Kuroshitsuji Junior High School'.**  
**

Seorang gadis itu pulang sekolah sangat malam karena mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Gadis itu mau ke koridor kelas untuk menuju keluar sekolah. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, dan mengikuti suara itu. Ternyata suara itu berasal di laboratorium IPA. Gadis itu membuka pintu Laboratorium IPA itu. Di dalam ruang Laboratorium IPA tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Gadis itu heran dan mengatakan,"Aneh... suara tadi jelas-jelas berasal dari ruang Laboratorium IPA ini... kok bisa tidak ada, ya?" Gadis itu celingak celinguk di depan ruang Laboratorium IPA, ternyata memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Sudahlah..." Gadis itu berbicara sendiri sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Kemudian gadis itu menutup pintu ruang Laboratorium itu dan kembali ke koridor kelas untuk menuju ke pintu keluar dari sekolah.

Ada suara yang aneh lagi. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakangnya dan mencoba mendengar dengan jelas. Gadis itu mengikuti suara itu. Ternyata suara itu dari ruang piano. Gadis itu membuka pintu ruang piano itu, kemudian gadis itu melihat ada seorang gadis yang mungil di dalam ruang piano itu.

"Eh... kau sedang apa di situ...?" tanya Gadis itu kepada Gadis mungil itu.

"A... U... A... S-Saya... sedang mencari... buku not balok... buat latihan, saya akan... masuk ke konser... konser piano... tingkat provinsi..." Jawab Gadis mungil itu sambil mencari-cari buku not balok.

"Umm... maukah saya bantu mencarinya...?" Tanya Gadis itu lagi.

"Oh... tidak perlu..." Jawab Gadis mungil itu sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Oh terserahlah..." Gadis itu pergi dari ruang piano. "Anu..." Saat gadis itu menoleh ke Gadis mungil itu tapi, gadis mungil itu tidak ada di tempat tersebut, menghilang seolah dimakan kegelapan. "Eh? di mana gadis mungil yang tadi?" Gadis itu celingak celinguk, tapi tidak ada gadis mungil di sana. "Sudahlah... uuh.. kebelet pipis..." Gadis itu cepat-cepat ke toilet. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya sudah buang air kecil di toilet tersebut.  
Tiba-tiba ada suara...

Tap... tap... tap... suara seseorang yang sedang berjalan di luar toilet. Gadis itu tidak merasa takut, Gadis itu membuka pintu toilet, ternyata di koridor tidak ada siapa-siapa...

"Suara apa itu tadi? seperti suara seseorang yang sedang berjalan..." batin Gadis itu. Kemudian gadis itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat diri di cermin. tetapi... saat gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, ada seorang gadis mungil yang tadi di cermin. "Li..." Gadis mungil itu keluar dari cermin itu.. "A...ah... b-bunuh... bunuh..." Hantu gadis mungil itu membunuh gadis itu.

Bruak.

Gadis itu sudah tergeletak di lantai toilet itu. Di sekitar perut, banyak mengeluarkan darah. Entah dari mana pisau itu yang sudah ada di perut gadis itu.

"K-kau... perempuan yang... nat... habat..." kata gadis mungil itu kepada gadis itu yang sudah meninggal, karena dibunuh gadis mungil itu. Kemudian gadis mungil itu kembali ke cermin, lalu menghilang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Di sekolah 'Kuroshitsuji Junior High School'.

Ada sebuah mobil yang megah dari Phantomhive. Seorang butler yang kelihatan sudah tua itu turun dari mobil di sebelah pengemudi, kemudian membuka pintu di belakang bangku sebelah pengemudi.

Blak. Suara pintu mobil itu terbuka.

Tap.

Turunlah seorang Tuan Muda dari... Phantomhive.

Setelah Tuan Muda itu turun dari mobil, seorang butler yang tua itu membungkuk badannya seolah menghormati Tuan Muda itu. "Selamat datang di Sekolah 'Kuroshitsuji Junior High School', Tuan Muda Earl Ciel Phantomhive..."

"Terima kasih, Takana!" Tuan Muda Phantomhive itu menggangguk kepalanya, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

Earl Ciel Phantomhive itu berjalan, masuk ke sekolah itu sambil membawa koper sebagai tas sekolahnya. Ciel celingak celinguk seolah mencari sahabatnya. Tetapi... Semua murid itu berlari-lari menuju koridor kelas. Sepertinya menuju ke toilet.

Ciel mendengar pembicaraan siswa lain.  
" Ada yang meninggal di toilet wanita!"  
" Ada seorang gadis meninggal dunia semalaman!"

Blablablabla... pokoknya pembicaraan semua siswa itu tentang seorang gadis meninggal di toilet itu.

Ciel melihat gadis berambut merah, menggunakan kacamata bulat besar dan memakai seragam yang sama yang sedang berlari. "Hoi, Maylene! Ada apa ini? mana Paula?"

"Oh, Ciel... anu... Paula..." Maylene tidak menceritakan keberadaan Paula.

"Oi...!" Ciel kesal. Ciel berlari mengikuti Maylene di koridor kelas yang menuju ke toilet wanita.

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

* * *

Di Toilet Wanita Sekolah 'Kuroshitsuji Junior High School'.

waa. waa. waa. Heboh sekali di toilet wanita itu. Ciel cepat-cepat untuk mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di toilet wanita itu.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Excuse me!" Ciel meneriak.

Ciel terkejut bukan kepalang karena yang dilihat oleh Ciel adalah... Gadis itu telah meninggal, tergeletak di lantai toilet, sebuah pisau ditusuk di perut gadis itu...

"P-paula...?" Ciel shock.

Di Cermin toilet wanita itu. Seorang gadis mungil itu menatap semuanya yang ada di luar cermin dengan tatapan sedih. Semua siswa tidak bisa melihat gadis mungil itu karena gadis mungil itu... adalah hantu. Gadis mungil itu keluar dari cermin, segera berada di sisi Ciel dan berbisik ke Ciel."Aku... benci perempuan ini... benci sekali... benci sekali lebih... benci..."

Ciel kaget ketika mendengar bisikan gadis itu.

"Kenapa benci Paula...?" batin Ciel. Namun Ciel tidak bisa melihat keberadaan gadis mungil itu.

"Pasti yang membunuhnya adalah... Elizabeth!" seru pemuda berambut pirang.

"Hah, Baldroy!? apa maksudmu?" Ciel kesal.

Baldroy menoleh ke samping kiri,"Oh, Ciel. yang membunuhnya adalah... Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford.." Ujar Baldroy.

"Hah? Siapa itu Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford?" Tanya Ciel kepada Baldroy dengan ketus sambil menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya.

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, panggilnya... Lizzy, adalah... Putri Direktur sekolah ini... yang telah meninggal akibat dibunuh..." Jawab Baldroy.

"Haaah? Masa sih? apa penyebabnya Lizzy bunuh diri, hah?" Tanya Ciel lagi.

"...Penghkianatan... antara sahabat..." jawab Baldroy.

"Pengkhianatan antara sahabat? masalah sepele, ah!" Keluh Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya seolah dia tidak percaya.

"Huh! Ciel tidak percaya! kata-kata Baldroy betul ! Oh ya, Baldroy! Ciel tidak tahu karena Ciel itu anak baru yang baru masuk 1 tahun yang lalu! kematian Lizzy sudah 3 tahun yang lalu!" Seru Maylene.

Ciel pergi dari toilet wanita itu.

"Apa-apaan sih? Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford...? Lizzy? umm..." Ciel tidak tahu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. ( Ngapain garuk-garuk kepala? pada cari ketombe ya? XD #DitabokCiel ).

-Di pikiran Ciel-

"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, panggilnya... Lizzy, adalah... Putri Direktur sekolah ini... yang telah meninggal akibat dibunuh..."Jawab Baldroy.

-Non-pikiran Ciel-

"Apaan?" Ciel masih tidak mengerti. Ciel masih garuk-garuk kepalanya.

Puk. Pundak Ciel dipukul dengan lembut oleh gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua.

Ciel kaget, dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ah... siapa kau? murid sekolah di sini,ya?" Wajah Ciel langsung merah, mungkin malu melihat Gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua itu terlalu cantik atau manis.

"I-iya... siapa namamu..?" Tanya Gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua sambil tersenyum manis.

Wajah Ciel langsung memerah (Cieee XD #Plak) ,"A..ah... Namaku Earl Ciel Phantomhive... panggil saja,,,, Ciel... k-kalau a-anda...?"

Gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua hanya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Ciel,"Aih... kau manis sekali.. Oh, ya... Namaku Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, panggil saja Lizzy. Lizzy itu panggilanku yang akrab..." Gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua itu tersenyum manis.

"Hehehe..." Ciel menggaruk kepala pelan. Mata Ciel melotot seolah kaget,"Ah! k-kau... Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford...? Putri Direktur sekolah ini...?"

"Iya" Lizzy tersenyum lebar.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Ciel heran.

Puk. Pundak Ciel dipukul pelan oleh berambut putih keunguan, ternyata...

"H-hannah...?" Ciel kaget.

"Iiiiih... Kau ngomong dengan siapa,hah?" Hannah celingak celinguk. (._. ) ('-' ) ('_') ( '-') ( ._.) Hannah bingung sekali...

"Eh... Nona ini..." Ciel menunjujk-nunjuk Lizzy, namun... Lizzy itu tidak ada.

"S-siapa...? Siapa? Siapa yang kau tunjuk?" Hannah Celingak celinguk lagi.

"Ini... Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford, tahu..." Ciel menjawab sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan tangan kanannya.

"E-Elizabeth..." Hannah shock. "T-tidak mungkin... Lizzy sudah meninggal... 3 tahun yang lalu, akibat dibunuh... D-dia sudah tidak ada di sini..." Hannah shock banget.

"Haaaahhhh? tapi... dia ada di sini..." Ciel bisa melihat Lizzy, tetapi... Hannah tidak bisa melihat Lizzy, sebenarnya Lizzy yang ada di sisi Ciel itu adalah... roh-nya.

"K-kau... tidak tahu ya.. Oh iya! Kau kan baru masuk setahun yang lalu, pantas tidak tahu cerita-nya..." Hannah menghela napas panjang "Fuuuuuuuhhhh..."

"Ceritakan, Hannah!" Seru Ciel.

"Umm..." Hannah melirik kanan dan kiri. "Baiklah..."  
Hannah mulai menceritakan...

**_3 tahun yang lalu..._**  
_**Lizzy berteman dengan Paula Bells. Paula Bells adalah sahabat yang berharga bagi Lizzy. Namun... Persahabatan segera pecah karena... Lizzy menyukai seseorang yang Paula sukai. Akhirnya, Lizzy dan orang yang Paula sukai telah berpacaran, sering bersama, bersama dan bersama, sangat serasi... Itu membuat Paula menjadi cemburu. Lizzy tidak tahu bahwa Paula tidak menganggap Lizzy adalah sahabatnya. Ternyata, Paula mengkhianati Lizzy dengan cara... memfitnah dengan orang yang ia sukai dan baru jadian dengan Lizzy.  
**_

_**"Hei, Claude! Lizzy berselingkuh dengan pria lain... sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu jadian dengan Lizzy!" Ujar Paula yang sebenarnya sedang memfitnah Lizzy.  
**_

_**"Tidak mungkin... Lizzy berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan aku di mana-mana sampai menikah..." Kata Claude.  
**_

_**"Iya, aku mengerti... Tadi pagi, Lizzy mengatakan 'Sebenarnya aku tidak suka Claude! Claude itu merepotkan. Janji itu adalah... Janji palsu!" Cerita Paula ke Claude. Hati Paula sebenarnya sedang tertawa.  
**_

_**"K-kurang ajar, Lizzy! dia... berbohong! Dia membuat janji palsu kepada aku...? akan kubunuh Lizzy. Paula, yuk kita bunuh dia secara diam-diam di hutan!" Seru Claude.  
**_

_**"Kufufufu... baiklah..."  
**_

_**Pembicaraan itu didengar oleh Hannah Anafeloz. Hannah mengikuti Claude dan Paula.  
**_

_**"Hei, Lizzy..." ujar Claude.  
**_

_**"Oh, sayang.. ada apa..?" Tanya Lizzy.  
**_

_**"Yuk kita ke hutan sebentar untuk... hmm... kiss..." Jawab Claude.  
**_

_**Muka Lizzy merah. "Aww... ayuk..." Lizzy memeluk tangan lengan Claude.  
**_

_**Saat itu, Hannah masih mengikuti.  
**_

_**"Maaf, Lizzy! Aku berbohong! kita tidak jadi melakukan 'kiss'. sebenarnya... saya ingin membunuh kau!" Claude mengambil sebuah pistol di tas sekolahnya, kemudian... mau siap-siap menembak Lizzy.  
**_

_**"Maafkan aku, Lizzy... saya akan menembak kau..." Ujar Claude sambil memegang pistolnya dan menangis.**_

_**"K-kenapa...?" Tanya Lizzy.  
**_

_**"Karena kau... berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Paula yang menceritakan itu..." Jawab Claude.  
**_

_**Lizzy kaget,"0h, itu tidak benar... saya tidak berselingkuh dengan pria lain... Paula memfitnah aku!" teriak Lizzy.  
**_

_**DOR.  
**_

_**BRUAAKKK  
**_

_**Lizzy sudah tergeletak di tanah hutan. Claude dan Paula mengangkat Lizzy untuk membuang Lizzy di danau dekat hutan itu... sehingga jenazah Lizzy tidak ditemukan oleh polisi.  
**_

"Begitu ceritanya, Ciel..." Hannah sudah selesai bercerita.

"J-jadi... Hannah ada di sana... sebagai... saksi mata..?" Tanya Ciel ragu-ragu.

Hannah hanya menggangguk kepalanya.

"K-kalau begitu... kenapa tidak lapor ke polisi...? kan ada pelaku bernama Claude itu!" Seru Ciel sambil melompat-lompat.

Hannah hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Kenapa...?"

Hannah menghela napas pendek. "Fuh..." Hannah segera menjawab,"Karena... Claude telah kabur dari London ke negara lain. saya tidak tahu negara mana... ada orang mengatakan bahwa Claude ada di negara Perancis, karena orang itu juga bersekolah di sini yang sedang berlibur di Perancis 2 bulan yang lalu..."

"Hah? ayo kita lapor polisi sekarang!" Seru Ciel.

"Tidak perlu..." Seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkacamata itu sedang berdiri di belakang Ciel. Ciel menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah... Claude Faustus...?" Hannah kaget. dan... Hannah melihat 1 orang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sisi Claude. siapa gerangan...? "S-sebastian Michaelis...?" kata Hannah.

"Benar.. saya Sebastian Michaelis, orang yang berhasil menangkap Claude di Perancis. Claude bersembunyi di bawah tanah Stasiun di Perancis..." Cerita Sebastian.

"Oh... jadi ini Claude Faustus..?" Tanya Ciel kepada Hannah.

Hannah hanya menggangguk kepalanya seolah mengatakan "Benar".

Ciel hanya ber'hoooh'.

"Claude... lama tidak berjumpa sudah 3 tahun. masihkah ingat pada aku?" Tanya gadis berambut ikal, dikuncir dua, ternyata Lizzy.

"L-lizzy...?" Claude langsung berlari ke tempat Lizzy dan memeluk. "Huwaa.. m-maafkan saya... saya... telah membunuh Lizzy...''

Lizzy membalas memeluk Claude,"Tidak apa-apa..." Lizzy hanya tersenyum, menghapus air mata Claude di pipi Claude.

Claude dan Lizzy melepas dari pelukan mereka masing-masing.

"Ciel... Hannah... tolong temukan... jenasah saya... di danau..." Lizzy mengatakan kata terakhir kemudian menghilang. Claude hanya melihat dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ayo..." Ciel, Hannah, Claude dan Sebastian berlari ke hutan untuk menuju ke Danau. untuk menemukan jenasah Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford...

Di Hutan, dekat sebuah danau.

Claude membuka seragamnya tanpa celananya, kemudian masuk ke danau untuk menemukan jenasah Lizzy di datar danau.

tak berapa lama kemudian, Claude berhasil menemukan jenasah Lizzy. ternyata... jenasah Lizzy merupakan... tulang yang telah memakan usia, sisanya seragam, pita pink yang telah dibelit di lehernya karena dibawa air dan... sebuah peluru di dadanya sebelah kanan. Claude segera naik ke atas untuk keluar dari danau sambil membawa jenasah Lizzy.

Setelah naik dari Danau ke daratan hutan, Claude meminta Sebastian dengan menyesali..."Tolong... panggil polisi, dan... tangkaplah aku untuk... dipenjara atau... dihukum mati juga boleh... kumohon... saya ingin menebus dosaku..." Claude menangis sambil memeluk jenasah Lizzy.

Sebastian hanya melihat Claude dengan tatapan sedih, kemudian... Sebastian mengambil Handphone-nya di saku celananya untuk menghubungkan ke polisi.

tak lama kemudian...

Nguiiiing... nguuuiiiing... nguuuiiiiiing...

Beberapa mobil polisi datang di sekolah itu. Akhirnya... Claude ditangkap.

* * *

Di penjara, Kantor polisi.

Claude dinyatakan bahwa Claude akan dipenjara selama 10 tahun. Claude sepertinya bahagia karena... mungkin ia bisa menebus dosanya dengan cara... dipenjara selama 10 tahun.

"Lizzy... terima kasih ya..."

* * *

Di pemakaman.

Ciel, Hannah, Sebastian, Maylene, Baldroy dan siswa lain berdoa atas kematian Lizzy.

"Semoga Lizzy berada di surga, dan diterima di sisi Tuhan. Semoga Lizzy bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam baka sana... amien.."

* * *

10 tahun kemudian...

Ciel kini telah dewasa, berumur 21 tahun.

Di Jalanan, Ciel berjalan di trotoar untuk pulang ke rumah dari kuliah. Ciel tidak tahu bahwa... Ciel telah bertemu Lizzy di trotoar yang tadi.

Ciel sedang menelepon seseorang. Lizzy sedang membeli es krim favoritnya. Ciel tidak tahu karena... Ciel hanya melihat punggung Lizzy, tidak melihat muka Lizzy dari depan.

**-The End-**

Sudah selesai ceritanya...

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

Arigatou Gozaimasu, Minna! *smiles*


End file.
